Bart's punishment
by Cecrecy
Summary: Chuck had gone too far this time, so Bart gave him a punishment.


''Your daddy, is going to be very-''

''Mad, I know,'' the little brown haired boy sighed, ''He's going to say: _'Charles I'm very disappointed in you, you show no respect at all!', _then I'm going to say: _'Yes father, I'm sorry father,' then he's going to sigh and say: 'If you cause any sort of troubles like this again, I will send you to a boarding school' _and then I will nod saying I'm sorry again and we all will have our normal life back with him ignoring me, and me getting back into trouble.''

The nanny looked down at the boy, with a lot of intelligence for his age.

''Like we always do.'' he sighed out.

She took the boys little hand and helped him out of the limo, like always she had to pick him up from school with the limo (with the driver of course) after he had done something bad again, it was normal for her, because it happened almost every week. But she had promised _her_ once that she would look after him, and so she held her promise and looked after the boy. Because even if he was a little criminal, she loved him, just like she loved _her_. They were family and a family looked after each other.

* * *

_Ten years later…_

''Charles, don't you think it's time to go home already?'' A worried Lily asked paranoid.

As music continued playing loudly threw the speakers, he smirked.

''I don't, Lily, I'm perfectly fine where I am now!'' A clearly drunk Chuck Bass chuckled as he took another swig of the big whisky bottle he held in his hand.

Lily sighed as she watched him taking sips until the whole bottle was empty, after he tried to take another sip and noticed that the bottle was empty he turned around and began walking towards the bar. Well it wasn't really walking though, he thought he could make it to the bar, but apparently he was wrong.

He lost balance and almost fell when someone caught him just before he hit the marble floor, Lily helped him controlling his balance by letting him lean on her a bit.

''Come on, Charles, I take you home.'' she said softly, because of the loud music he almost didn't hear it.

She helped him into the limo, like she always did and they drove away towards an pissed off Bart.

_**In the Limo...**_

While there was silence Lily studied him, he looked like… well… shit.

His hair was messy, he looked like he hadn't had a good night of sleep in over a year and he smelled like he had washed himself with scotch. Surprisingly she got him quite sober, with some off her magical pills.

''When are you going to stop, Charles?'' Lily asked after a while.

He looked up from his half laying half sitting position, she raised her eyebrow letting him know she really wanted an answer.

He shrugged and turned his head away.

''When are you going to stop?'' she asked again.

He remained silent and didn't move an inch.

''I know you Charles, you have a good heart.''

He scoffed.

''Yes you do,'' she said softly ''You have to stop this… stop drinking and drugging and al those nonsense.''

This time he turned to look at her.

''Why do you even care?'' he snapped, ''You're just the old nanny.''

Of course Chuck got older and Lily expected to be fired right after Chuck was old enough to do things himself, but surprisingly Bart didn't fire her, he offered her another job as his PA and she happily took it.

He turned away again and looked down at his hands.

''Why do you care, no one does.''

She reached her arm out and lifted his chin up so he would look right into her eyes, with all honesty and love she had for him, she said, ''I do.''

He removed her hand from his chin and scoffed.

''That's because you are paid to do so.''

She shook her head, ''I care because of you.''

He averted her gaze again, ''Why?''

''Because I love you, Charles Bass, I have always loved you.''

He said nothing, but Lily knew he already knew this.

''You are like a son to me, Charles.''

He turned towards Lily, she had tears in her eyes and smiled softly at him, then the car stopped, and Arthur opened the little window.

''We arrived, Miss Van der Woodsen, Mr Bass.''

Lily turned towards Charles, ''You know Bart is going to be pissed… are you ready?''

He nodded, ''Always.''

**_Bart's office..._**

''Charles…'' Bart sighed, ''You know, I'm getting really tired of this.'' He turned to look out the window, from his office' window you could overlook almost all of Manhattan, it was a beautiful view, but Bart didn't really pay any attention to it.

''When is this going to stop? When, tell me!''

Chuck just smirked.

''Do not smile at this, Charles, it's not funny in any kind of way!'' Bart snapped.

Even when he had his back turned towards him, he could sense his son smirking.

_Creepy…_

Lily didn't really know what to do, she just stood there feeling like she was in a very awkward position, and she was. But for Chuck she would do it, she would do anything.

''Come on father-''

''Don't father-me, Charles, I've had enough.'' Bart slammed his fist down on his desk.

''I've had enough, when I heard that you got into trouble, again, I immediately made a call.'' Bart spoke after he was calmed down a bit.

Chuck's smirk fell.

''What do you mean, father?'' he asked out of confusion.

Bart sighed, took a deep breath and spoke, ''Tomorrow you will start at your new school, you will be transferred to St. George Boarding school in Brooklyn.''

Chuck released a disgusted face.

''Brooklyn?'' he spit out like it was poison on his tongue.

Lily wasn't really going to protest, or open her mouth at all, but she couldn't help herself this time.

''Bart-I mean Mr Bass, don't you think this is a little too-''

''No I don't Lily,'' Bart said acting like she hadn't called him out by name, cause actually he didn't really care, he thought Lily was… nice so... ''Charles did go too far this time, I can't let just let him walk out of this office without any sort of punishment.''

Bart sat down on his desk chair and opened his drawer to take out a folder, he reached the folder out to Chuck, but Chuck just shook his head.

''You can't be serious father!'' he bit out.

Bart ignored his sons rudeness and dismissed him, ''You can go now Charles, I will let the maids pack your stuff, you will leave tomorrow morning at six on the dot.''

Chuck stood for like half a minute and left his father's office quietly, fighting with his father over this wouldn't help.

Lily started to follow him but Bart stopped her.

''No Lily, let him have some time to think.'' he said.

She nodded and sat down behind her own desk.

**_Chuck's room..._**

Chuck just stared at the ceiling.

Was his father really going to send him to a boarding school in-in… God freaking_ Brooklyn? __Ew! _What was he going to do? Was he really going to a boarding school? Well he just had to wait and see… How did that stupid school like, anyway? Great, now he wished he had just took that folder.

''Well…'' Chuck sighed, ''It can't be that bad, right?''

**_Boarding school St. George, Brooklyn..._**

''Oh… My… Effing God**!**'' Chuck yelled shocked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Chuck, Bart and Lily had just arrived at Chuck's new school, while Bart's people moved Chuck's stuff out of the limo Chuck turned towards his father.

''Father you can't be serious!'' he cried out.

''I am as serious as can be, son.'' Bart smirked.

Chuck turned towards the school that he described as gross.

''But you can't be,'' he scoffed, ''This is insane!''

''No,'' Bart smirked, ''This is punishment.''

Lily came standing behind Chuck and laid her hand on his shoulder for support.

''Don't worry, Charles, It'll be only for this semester, right, Mr Bass?''

Bart shrugged, ''Who knows.'' he smiled.

''We'll at least give it a few moths.''

''Give it five days,'' Chuck said dramatically, ''Then you can bury me six feet under the ground.''

''Charles, don't be so dramatic.'' Bart sighed.

''You're right father… give it two days.''

Bart rolled his eyes, patted his son on his shoulder and walked over to the waiting limo without a word of goodbye, meanwhile Lily spinned Chuck around and gave him a tight hug, it took him a moment before he hugged her back.

''You'll be alright, Charles, you're just as strong as _she_ was.''

Chuck nodded and just held Lily tighter against him, letting her know he missed _her_.

''I miss her two.'' she whispered.

Then she pushed back and gave him a sweet soft kiss on his cheek, ''Call me if you need anyone to talk to, okay?''

He nodded in response.

''Bye, Charles.'' she said, then she stepped into the limo.

As he saw the limo drive away with an waving Lily in it, he turned around to study his prison once again, as he sighed he began walking towards the building that would be his home for the next semester. He stopped when he saw another vehicle stopping in front of the _what people called _school_. _Normally he would think it would just be some random poor person who did enjoy going to a school like this, but a poor person wouldn't come here with a limo. He gave whoever it was his full attention and turned completely towards the limo. As the driver of the limo opened the door his breath was taken away.

Out stepped a beautiful creature, a goddess, he was sure that he had never someone so gorgeous and felt special to may witness such beauty. Her curls were chestnut brown, her lips were inviting and strawberry red, and her eyes, you could drown into her magnificent brown doe-eyes. She was wearing something not a single random girl would ever wear, Classy and stylish. She owned clearly a lot of money.

As his eyes trailed over her body they finally reached her dark eyes, that's when he caught her looking at him two. As they shared a glance for half a second she scoffed and looked the other way with her head held high. Bitchy two, huh? Just how he liked them, although she really wasn't some normal Brooklyn girl, she didn't look like someone from Brooklyn at all. He couldn't take his eyes off, he just kept staring like a complete idiot.

He saw her turning around towards an older man.

_Must be her old man_, Chuck thought.

''Please daddy! Please don't leave me here!'' the mysterious girl cried out.

''BlairBear you know this is for your own good.'' the older man sighed.

''But daddy, look at this place... it's gross and it looks just like Hogwarts!''

_True_, Chuck smiled.

''I will see you again, end of this semester, BlairBear, I love you.''

The man gave his daughter a hug and kissed her forehead, at least the girl had some that cared about her, his father had never cared about him, well not since _it_ had happened. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw the girl disappeared. He would find her later, now it was time to go find his dorm, or room or whatever they called it in here. After a half an hour he finally found his own dorm, well at least that's what he thought…

''Hey… I'm Dan.'' the boy reached his hand out, ''Apparently we share a dorm.''

Chuck just stared.

Why was his day just getting worse and worse?

* * *

**Okay so... another story :D, it was stuck in my head... I don't think this is going to be a mutli chapter story, but why don't you tell me! So Review if you feel like it ;P, no seriously review dammit! XD.**


End file.
